


I've found you

by 2seokplease



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Lucas is bad at hiding things, M/M, Soulmates, bc i love canon, lucas is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2seokplease/pseuds/2seokplease
Summary: The Wong family has a special ability, whenever their soulmate writes on their skin it appears on their skin as well. Over the past 19 years Yukhei feels like he really got to know his soulmate but he'll find out that hes closer to him then he thinks when his bandmate Jungwoo gets a tattoo and Yukhei unwilling ends up with the same one





	1. the beginning

     The Wong family has an interesting history. For thousands of years, they had a special trait making then unique from the world. When their soulmate writes on their skin it also appears on theirs. Its a one way system so you could only admire from afar. Yukhei would caress his skin when the ink appeared. He felt like he grew up with his soulmate. From elementary school seeing hearts and stars to middle school seeing dicks and curses to high school seeing homework and memes being lazily doodled. 

    Yukhei had his audition for sm and he was nervous rightfully so. This was a big step from just being a high school kid who liked to rap to having the chance to live his dream. His family and friends reassured him to the best of their ability but the pit in his stomach was only growing.

    Eventually, after a long flight and a long wait, it was his turn to audition. He put aside all his nerves and performs his heart out. Once he finished performing the panel asked him some questions. They were easy to answer, stating his name and where hes from. Then he was blind sighted. 

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"Any what?"

"Tattos Mr.Wong. Visible ink on your body. If it can be covered its fine but if not we would have to discuss."

Truthfully Yukhei doesn't have any tattoos. He wouldn't spend money on something that he'll know he'll regret. But he does get random drawings every once in a while. Its gotten more infrequent now but sometimes "keys" and "appointment @ 6"

"No sir."

"Thats good."

After a few more questions his audition was over and he walked outside and took a deep breath. Immediately he called his mom and told her what happened.

"Yeah yeah im going to."  
"Good"

"Ma guess what happened?"  
"what?"  
"They asked if I had any tattoos and y'know i have the drawings that come up randomly."

"They wash off though."

"I know but sometimes I dont know of it until a while later and I was just nervous."

"Its ok. Itll be fine. Now go get something to eat."

"Ok. Love You."

Yukhei turned off his phone and followed his moms instruction by going to the cafe down the street

He ordered a meduim iced coffee and just sat down and scrolled through his phone until out of nowhere he heard a voice.

He jumped a bit at teh voice and looked up to see a young boy standing in front of him.

"Sorry to startle you. I just saw you at the auditions and I just recently auditioned."

"Oh really? Do you want to sit?"

The other boy thanked him while sitting down.

"Well I'm Yukhei!"

"Nice meeting you Yukhei, I'm Jungwoo."

 


	2. suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas was suspicious,
> 
> very suspicious.

Yukhei was suspicious,

very suspicious. 

He finally debuted with nct and he couldn’t be more excited but the drawings have gotten weirder.

For one they started saying things like dressing room and makeup room @ 8 and for all Yukhei could remember his soulmate never wrote that before.

But he pushed that aside because his soulmate is probably an actor or something. 

Then he got more curious when he and a few other members were going to watch a mo ie and then on his palm ‘go get popcorn’ appeared.

but coincidences happen he told himself

Then one fateful morning on his wrist appeared 

_Lucas♡_

With everything’s that’s been happening he was more concerned about this one. 

Maybe he let it show too much because he started to get a lot of questions. He went through countless ‘nothings’ and ‘I don’t knows’.

He thought that everybody would leave him alone but Jungwoo kept on insisting that something was wrong and he tell me.

”Jungwoo please for the last time I’m ok.”

”ok fine I believe you.” 

Jungwoos face changed from concerned to happy as he turned back to Yukhei and share some news

”so I think I’m going to get a tattoo.”

”A what?!” 

“A tattoo.”

”Jungwoo you know how much trouble you can get in.”

”I won’t because I’m going to get it on my upper arm and I’ll just never wear tank tops.”

“Jungwoo.”

”it’ll be ok.” 

Yukhei just nodded and showed his support. 

“What are you going to get.”

”I want to get one day at a time. I know it sounds cheesy but it’s really helped me.”

”that sounds cute. When you go to the tattoo parlor I’ll come too.”

 


	3. tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why he never got a tattoo.

Everything was going ok.

Both of the boys, Jungwoo and Yukhei made it to the tattoo parlor and were excited. 

Once they were inside Jungwoo told the artist what he wanted and they walked to the chair in the back. 

Jungwoo held onto Lucas’s hand even before the process started

”You’re going to be ok. It doesn’t even hurt.”

”You’re only saying that because you’re not the one who’s getting it.”

After the artist finished setting up he told Jungwoo that on the count of three to take a big inhale. 

1

2

3

”SHIT” 

Jungwoo and Yukhei both looked at each other surprised. Jungwoo because him and Yukhei both said the same thing at the same time. Yukhei because he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

”What happened?” 

“Ah nothing just a cramp”

Jungwoo just nodded not being able to focus on a conversation. He started to squeeze Yukheis hand harder and Yukhei started to do the same. 

He didnt understand why suddenly he was in so much pain.

Under his breath he mutter fucks and bitch until an hour later the pain stopped. 

Concidently that was also the time when Jungwoos tattoo was done. They let go of each other’s hand and Jungwoo sat up in his seat. 

“Wasn’t too painful.” 

“That’s good!” 

They walked over to the long mirror hanging up in the wall and Jungwoo lifted up his sleeve to exam his fresh tattoo. 

“I love it!”

”Me too!” Yukhei said but he really thought that it looked kinda awkward and would hate to have it on himself. 

This is why he never got a tattoo.


	4. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mom”
> 
> ”yeah” 
> 
> “I’ve found my soulmate.”

“OH MY GOD. OH MY FUCKING GOD.” Yukhei screamed as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Fresh out of the shower he was just doing his daily routine until he saw one day at a time written on his upper arm.

This must all be a coincidence.

He took handfuls if water and splashed it on the spot and rubbed with soap for minutes until he realized that it wouldn’t come off. 

Memories of the day before came flashing back as he remembered the sharp pain he felt when Jungwoo was getting his tattoo.

”NO NO NO HOLY SHIT NO.” 

Jungwoo burst into the bathroom afraid that his friend hurt himself.

”What happened?!” 

Yukhei still shocked from the tattoo and suprised that Jungwoo came in just stood there unable to  form any words. 

“Yukhei.” 

He then quickly covered his arms with a towel and fake shuddered.

”it’s cold.”

”being cold warrants a no no holy shit no?”

”yup! I love the heat.”

Jungwoo knew something was wrong but respected Yukheis privacy.

Yukhei quickly put on his clothes and walked into his room. He grabbed his phone and walked outside the dorm. 

“Mom”

”yeah” 

“I’ve found my soulmate.”

 


	5. coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Its a boy. My soulmate is a boy."

"YOU'VE WHAT?" His mom screamed into the phone.

"Ma please calm down. But yeah I did."

"Oh honey I'm so happy for you. Tell me everything. What is she like, how'd you meet her, are you going to marry her?"

"Calm down calm down I'm not going to marry them. and the whole thing is its kinda not a girl."

"What?"

Yukhei took a big breath before he began speaking again. He really didn't know his mother's stance on homosexuality. He was bi and he's had girlfriends before but hes never talked to his parents about it.

"Its a boy. My soulmate is a boy."

"oh"

Here is where Yukhei felt his heartbreak. He knew that the situation could go in two ways but he prayed and hoped that she would be supportive. He can take other people being homophobic because they dont matter to him but this is his mother. The person he wants to make proud. The person who raised him and loved him for 19 years.

"this is definitely surprising if I'm going to be honest. You've only talked about girls. But that doesn't matter. I'm so happy you've found him."

what

"what"

"I dont know who you take me for but ill love and support you no matter what. I mean well that might change. Ill love you no matter what but if you just told me you wanted to marry a horse I'm sorry but i wouldn't attend the wedding."

He couldn't help it.

The tears started coming.

He wanted this moment to happen for years. Years he dreamt about just telling her and getting this big weight on his shoulder.

The tears turned into the sobs. In between breaths he mumbled thank yous until Jungwoo rushed out and he ended the call.

"Yukhei are you ok!"

Jungwoo placed a hand on the youngers shoulder and turned him around.

"I'm fine."

"I don't think you are." He responded while wiping Yukheis tears. "Tell me what happened."

"I came out to my mom."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Jungwoo said assuming that his crying was because she wasnt supporting

"No no its ok she accepted me. Its just an overwhelming amount of feelings. A lot has happened today and its only 9:30."

"Well lets go inside and we can listen to destiny child while eating some leftovers."

 


	6. games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he did regret it. He regretted it big time

"I'm sorry we cant be friends anymore."

"Yukhei."

"Nope no excuse. What you said was utterly despicable and i am actually in physical pain."

"Youre so fucking extra."

"I am the right amount of extra for the situation."

"I didn't say that i murdered someone or anything."

"Honestly I believe that would of been less surprising."

"sigh i can never win."

"You had the audacity to say that Nsync was better than the backstreet boys."

"Thats because they are."

Yukhei threw popcorn at Jungwoo while the movie on the screen plays in the background. After the incident outside they boys came inside and had a little party to distract themselves. Now it was 2 o'clock and they have decided to snuggle into some blankets and watch a movie. Thier mini disagreement ended and they continued watching until the movie was over. Jungwoo got u from the couch and walked to the kitchen to put the bowl in the sink.

"So what do you want to do now. We have the rest of the day."

Jungwoo thought for a second and thought that they should play a game. They haven't done any since their rookie days. The took time to decide what game to play but ultimately decided on never have i ever. Realizing that it wouldn't be as fun with just 2 people they got some of their other band members to play.

Jungwoo, Yukhei, Doyoung, Mark, Taeyong, Yuta and Winwin all sat on the 2 couches with 5 fingers up,

"You all know how to play right?" Doyoung asked before the game started

"Obviously or else we wouldn't have agreed to it." Mark replied

They were all about to start until Yuta interjected. "Wait wait wait. You know what would make this all better?"

"Music?"

"no. i mean yes but i was thinking some alcohol. Get some real secrets out."

"I'm probably going to regret this but sure." Yukhei said

And he did regret it. He regretted it big time

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to make a Nomin soulmate au so look out for that! 


	7. he knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jungwoo.” He mumbled out
> 
> ”Yeah?”
> 
> ”we’re soulmates.”

Jungwoo didn’t drink.

He knew if he didn’t stay sober then someone would probably end up lost or injured. 

Most of them were sleeping or passes out and the others were just acting very loopy but in the safety in the living room. 

Since Yukheis room was in the dorm Jungwoo carried him there. He placed the younger on the bed and left to get him water and an aspirin for the morning. When he put it on the night Yukhei wrapped his hands around his neck. 

“Jungwoo.” He mumbled out

”Yeah?”

”we’re soulmates.” 

Jungwoo chuckled at the remark and took Yukheis hands off of his neck.

”Sure we are. You have to lay down.”

Yukhei lied down on the bed but didn’t stop talking.

“No no really,” he slurred. “Whenever you write something on you skin it appears on... on me! Yeah.”

Jungwoo pushes Yukheis hair out is his face and felt his forehead. “You really got to stop reading fan fiction.”

”no no really look!” Yukhei said as he turned into his side and lifted up the sleeve of his shirt. He pointed to his skin and specifically something written there. 

Jungwoo read the words out loud. “One day at a time.”

”That happened the same time oh got yours.” His speech got slower and he got tired. “If you take a pen and write something on your hand it’ll come up on mine.” When he finished speaking he stretched then turned into his other side away leaving a shocked and confused Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo smelled his breath, “am I drunk too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Nomin soulmate fic so check that out :D


	8. hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei always gets his hopes up.
> 
> In a way.

Yukhei had a hangover.

Hes had it before but they never fail to make him want to die. As the sun shined through the blinds, he pulled his pillow over his face as he groaned. 

"Oh you're awake." 

Yukhei screamed at the voice taking him, by surprise. He took the pillow off his face and threw it in the direction of the voice. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Jungwoo sitting in a chair across the room with messy hair."Why are you here?"

"You got drunk last night so I brought you here and I was going to leave but you were saying a lot of interesting things so I wanted to stay with you and make sure you were ok."

Yukheis face pulled into a smile thinking about the fact that Jungwoo stayed with him the whole night because he cared. Well, he is his soulmate. Yukhei was in his thoughts but was taken out of them when he heard the word soulmates.

"Wait what?"

"I was saying what you were saying. How we are soulmates." Jungwoo lightly chuckled. "And that if i write on my skin it will appear on yours."

shit shit shit.

"What!" Yukehi fakely said. "Thats ridiculous. Who would ever believe that? ugh my mind so creative." 

Jungwoo laughed and then walked closer to.

This it it. Yukhei thought. Were going to kiss then hes going to realize his feelings for me and were going to marry and have 3 children, 2 girls one boy we're going to name them Ocean-

"Remeber to have your aspirin!"

Yukhei always gets his hopes up.

In a way.

 


	9. trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want us to pretend to be in love?!”

Yukhei was shocked.

shocked but not surprised.

He and Jungwoo sat in front of their manger after they were both called in. 

“You want us to pretend to be in love?!” Jungwoo said. 

Yukhei wasn’t even mad with how upset Jungwoos voice sounded he was feeling a mix of emotions. 

“I mean yeah. It will not only help both your individual popularity and careers and will help the groups sales as a whole.” 

Jungwoo took a deep breath as he shifted uncontrollably in his seat. “So we’re tricking our fans.”

“You’re no tricking or lying to them,” The manger rebutted. “We’re just using a popular business tatic to help the group.”

Jungwoo rolled his eyes and ticked his tongue. “I’ll only do it because it’s helping the group. But I don’t like the idea of queerbaiting and you’re not allowed to get upset if I’m not meeting your expectations.” 

With that Jungwoo got out of his seat and walked out the door. The manger and Yukhei were sitting there, the astmophere quiet and filled with awkwardness. 

“Damn is it really that bad to pretend to date me.” 

“I’ve dealt with this before. The idols never really liked each other like that but it’s for the best”

If only he knew.

Yukhei nodded them excused himself. As he was about to leave the room he looked his manger in the eye. “By the way,” The manger looked up and hummed. “This is really fucked up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me going on a lil rant


	10. escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei smiled knowing that he just avoided a big conflict.

Yukehi wanted to evaporate.

Not existing sounded pretty good right about now. 

He was sitting on his bed across from Jungwoo and the awkwardness suffocated him. They both agreed to talk about what they would have to do to fulfill the manager's plan. They took some time to think but Yukheis mind what just blank. He couldn't really believe that he agreed to do this.

"So..." He started scratching the back of his neck as Jungwoo turned to look at him. "I mean during vlives and recording we can just be more talkative and touchy?" 

Jungwoo nodded and took out a pen from his pocket. He held out his hand and took the cap off with his mouth. "Woah! What are you doing!" Yukhei interrupted. 

"I dont have a piece of paper so I was going to write this down on my hand."

Yukhei knew this couldnt happen. Jungwoo would see the writing appear on his hand. He'll probably freak out and never talk to him again. "You cant remember that? Its not a lot."

"Wow ok you didnt have to come for me like that but i guess youre right." 

Yukhei smiled knowing that he just avoided a big conflict. Yukehi spent the rest of the day practicing and doing other normal activities what happened earlier slipping his mind. He was taken aback when Taeil grabbed his hand and inspected it. He tried to take his hand back confused as to what was happening. "What?"  
Taeil finally looked up with his eyebrows was scrunched. He pointed to writing that was on Yukheis palm. 

"Why do you have this written."  
Yukhei took his hand back and read the words. 

Buy milk for Taeil hyung ~

"I told Jungwoo to get me milk. Did he really tell you to do it? That brat."

"What? What! No no no he told me that he was going to do it but i offered because i was going to go to the store anyways."

Taeil accepted the reason and went on with his practice. Yukehi wiped his forehead after another close escape. He knew that he couldnt keep this secret for much longer but at the same time he just couldnt tell anyone.

Well faith had different plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ppsssttt follow my twitter @/taestheticai :D


	11. discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So my family is special in the sense that wheneveroursoulmatewritesontheirskinitappearsonoursalso."

At this point Yukehi forgot.

Forgot about his tattoo, and thats how he slipped up.

He was having trouble with choreography and Jaehyun and Taeyong offered to help him. Not thinking much about his appearance he put on a black tank top and an open red flannel over it. Once he made it to the practice room they started going over the moves and steps. Yukhei eventually got hot and sweaty so he took off his flannel leaving him only in his tank top. 

"Wait stop. Yukehi what is that." Jaehyun said as he pointed to Yukheis upper arm. Yukehi peered over his shoulder and realized that he fucked up.  _The tattoo._

Taeyong walked up to see what was happening. He looked at the tattoo and his eyes got wide. "Did you get a fucking tattoo!" 

Yukhei covered his arm and laughed. "What! No. Who do you think I am haha."

They both just looked at him until he took away his hand. Jaehyun inspected it and then gasped. "This is the one Jungwoo has."

Taeyong did have to say anything. The look in his eyes informed Yukhei that he had to explain. But he couldn't explain. He'll need to lie. Hes done it before. It should be ok.

"I wanted to surprise Jungwoo!" He said before taking time to think. "I knew he liked this saying so I was like 'I'll get it to'" He smiled and nodded hoping that his attitude would make them forget about the obvious lie he just told.

Taeyong nodded and Yukehi thought he did it until Taeyong started speaking. "What kind of fuckery fool bullshit was that. We know you like him but you wouldn't go that far."

"Tell us the truth Yukhei." 

He nodded and leaned against the mirror. "I'll tell you the truth but you won't believe me." 

"Probably not." Jaehyun said. "But still tell us."

"So my family is special in the sense that wheneveroursoulmatewritesontheirskinitappearsonoursalso."  

"Oh my fucking god just tell us."

"Ok ok so whenever my soulmate writes on their skin it appears on mine. Jungwoo got a tattoo and it appeared on my arm. I guess we're soulmates."

After a minute of long awkward silence, Taeyong spoke up, "um wow ok. I dont want to believe it but I kinda have too."

Jaehyun reached his arm out and pulled Yukehi closer to him.

"We believe you. And we'll keep it a secret."  
But you know what they say.

Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry im not killing taeyong and jaehyun


	12. Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dude he’s so gay for you.”

Yukhei knew. 

He knew that Taeyong and Jaehyun would act like children.

Everytime he did so much as talk to Jungwoo they would raise their eyebrows and make kissy faces.

”If you guys keep this up he’s going to find out.” Yukhei warned.

”Hes not smart enough to figure it out.” Jaehyun responded. 

“One, hes very smart and two, I already kinda told him.”

”What?!” They both said as their curiosity peaked. “What do you mean you told him.”

Yukhei took a seat on a stool next to them and rested his head in his hands. “Well I was drunk and I mentioned the whole writing thing and soulmate thing but he thought I was joking.”

”Did you show him your tattoo?” Taeyong pressed

”Yeah. But he hasn’t said anything  that shows that he knows so don’t fuck it up.”

”but you’re going to have to tell him eventually.”

”key word being eventually.” Yukhei got up and got himself an apple. “I don’t even know if he’s gay.”

Jaehyun and Taeyong looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

”What!” Yukhei protest with a pout.

”You think straight people just cuddle with their bros for fun while watching movies?” 

“Dude he’s so gay for you.”

Yukehi rolled his eyes. “Well I can’t believe it until I prove it.”

And prove it he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to update my other docs but I like this one a lot.


	13. kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy shit I fucked up. I fucked up real bad."

"So" Jungwoo started to say as he sat down next to Yukhei on the couch. 

Yukehi mmhed as a response and got off his phone to look at the other. 

"Since were dating now I have a super cute couple idea." He said waving his hands in the air with a big smile

"Ok shoot!"

Jungwoo turned his head to look at Yukhei in the eye.

"Couple musicallys!"

Yukehi blinked his eyes then pointed at the door. "The exit is that way."

Junwgoo smiled at then hit Yukehi with a pillow. "I'm just kidding."

"Good-"

"We'll never be as good as Ariel nonna."

Now its was Yukehis turn to hit Jungwoo with a pillow.

They continued to play around and have fun until Jungwoo stopped it and looked into Yukheis eyes.

Yukhei felt his breath hitch up and didnt know how he should react because he didnt know what Jungwoo was thinking.

Looking at Jungwoos every move he was definitely taken by surprise when he leaned in closer.

Yukhei closed his eyes and prepared himself for this moment. 

This is all he wanted even before he discovered that Jungwoo was his soulmate.

He'd stare at his lips wondering, just wondering what itd taste like, what itd feel like.

He was ready.

Ready to finally get to call Jungwoo his until,

"Whats that." Jungwoo said lightly

Yukhei opened his eyes and followed Jungwoo's eye to see he was looking at his shoulder.

His shoulder where his sleeve was pushed up leaving his tattoo exposed.

"Yukhei explain." He muttered his voice a little shaky with confusion.

Not knowing what to do Yukhei said he had to go and ran out of the dorm. 

"Holy shit I fucked up. I fucked up real bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry :( had to add some angst somewhere


	14. realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”that’s why you have my tattoo?”
> 
> ”Yeah-“
> 
> ”-because we’re soulmates.”

Yukheis phone kept on buzzing. 

Jungwoo kept on calling him, texting him, trying to somehow talk to him. Rightfully so because Yukhei did just walk out without an explanation.

Yukhei decided to text Jaehyun that he was ok and then shut his phone off. He exhaled a deep breath of air and then walked into the park. 

It was a small secluded park not to far from the dorm.

He’d like to go there when idol life became hard and stressful.

He sat on the swings and just thought until he saw writing starting to appear on his hand.

Meet me at the entrance of the park

please Yukhei 

He took a big inhaled and just sighed. He knew he had to go. He got off the swing and slowly dragged his feet to the entrance. 

Once he started to get closer he saw Jungwoo standing there shivering because of the cold.

”so you got my message.” Jungwoo said his voice a little clearer but feelings still there

“Yeah” was also Yukhei could manage to say

”so you can see what i write?”

”Yeah” Yukhei said once again standing in front of Jungwoo  distance still between them.

”that’s why you have my tattoo?”

”Yeah-“

”-because we’re soulmates.” They both said at the same time.

They looked at each other and then tears started to fall down jungwoos eyes. Yukhei russhed to him and held him in a big hug.

”no no I’m so sorry I’m so sorry. Don’t cry please don’t cry it’s ok.”

”I’m not crying because I’m upset dipshit.” Jungwoo mangaged to say during sniffles. “I’m crying because I’m happy.”

”What?”

”I like you! You oblivious little shit. Do you ever see me snuggling with Doyoung or Johnny? no I thought I made it pretty obvious.”

”Bu-“

”and most people will never truly know if the person they love is their soulmate. Now I know.”

Yukhei just smiled and released Jungwoo from his hug and instead held his hand in his own. He squeeze on it and then started to walk home. 

Walk home happy. 

 


	15. cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei and Jungwoo stood behind and just cuddled on the couch like old times.
> 
> Yukhei knew that he made the right decision.

"Guess whos dating bitches." Lucas said as he walked through the doors of their dorm holding Jungwoos hand high.

All the members in the living looked up a bit surprised at the announcement.

"wow I didn't think it'd actually happen." Johnny admitted as he looked through his phone

"yeah i didnt think that yukhei would actually have the confidence to do it."

"Hey!" Yukhei said in defense 

After a while the other members started gathering in the living room after Yukhei called for him and they all sat down.

"Anyways I have something to tell you guys."

He took a deep breath before telling them his story, his life.

"Wait youre telling me that whenever jungwoo writes on his skin it appears on yours because youre soulmates?!" Taeil asked shocked from the situation.

"yeah" Yekhei responded definitely tried at this point of answering that question.

"damn" Tail said looking at the ground still processing this.

"did you tell sm about your tattoo?" Sicheng asked 

"well about that" Jungwoo spoke up with slight concern in his voice "neither of us did."

"oof" sicheng said as he got up and walked to his room "youre on your own"

"we'll figure it out!" Yukehi said with enthusiasm as he leaned over and kissed Jungwoo on the cheek

"ok this is our cue to leave" ten said as he got up and the other members followed him.

Yukhei and Jungwoo stood behind and just cuddled on the couch like old times.

Yukhei knew that he made the right decision.


	16. plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukehi Taeil and kun sat a table of a cafe. That special feeling of dawn when the sky turns golden and the birds are at peace felt like the perfect time for yukhei to tell his friends about his big plan.

"I'm going to do it." Yukhei said we confidence and determination "I'm going to propose."

"OH MY GOD IM LIVING!" Taeil screamed as he heard the announcement

Yukehi Taeil and kun sat a table of a cafe. That special feeling of dawn when the sky turns golden and the birds are at peace felt like the perfect time for yukhei to tell his friends about his big plan.

"You know how much i love your relationship and all but you and jungwoo have been dating for over a year now and you still havent told sm. How do you think theyre going to react to 'hey guys im getting married'" Kun brought up

"Theyll just have to deal with it." Yukehi said unbothered as he took a sip of his drink. 

Kun and Taeil asked specifics about the proposal to find out that Yukehi didnt have much planned. To helo him out they helped him decided with what he wants to do. After around an hour they figured out what was going to go down to the t.

"step 1" Yukhei muttered as he took a pen from his pocket and brought it to his lips to remove the cap. Once he did it put it to his hand and began writing. 


	17. park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was now or never.

"why is he not showing up" Yukhei said as he paced back and forth. He wrote on his hand for jungwoo to meet him at the cafe. His plan was going to be perfect. he meets him there they have a date and then once they get outside they walk to the park nearby and he proposes but its almost 8 and Jungwoo is nowhere to be found. He looked down at his hand for a while and then it hit him. Only jungwoos words would show up on his skin. 

'how could i forget this?' he thought as he mentally slapped himself, 'its not like i was living with this for my whole life.' 

He decided to just text Jungwoo to meet him at the park since the cafe was closing soon. He made his way to the park and sat down on a bench while his mind wandered. He thought about how much he loves his dates with Jungwoo and how hes so lucky to have found him. The love of his life. His soulmate. Before he knew it Jungwoo was standing infront of him. Yukehi motioned for him to take a seat and he did. 

It was now or never.

He was going to propose to Jungwoo.

And al he could hope was that it would go well.


	18. marry me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he took a deep breath

“jungwoo.” 

he took a deep breath 

“I asked you here for a reason.”

he took a deep breath

“you mean the world to me.”

he took a deep breath

“my everything. my love my soulmate my other half ever name in the book of lovers. you’re the brightest star in the galaxy, the biggest crop in the field, the biggest diamond in the cave. magnificent. you are beyond special and important and words simply cannot describe your impact and how much i appreciate it. how happy I am I found you. so...” he said while walking off the bench and kneeing in front of jungwoo “will you marry me.”

he took a deep breath

jungwoo didn’t react. his face was blank no words coming out his mouth. he was numb. until a single year feel out his eye followed by sobs. he jumped into yukheis arms and smiled into his ear “of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu


	19. end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad you found me

“oh my FUCKING god.” Johnny yelled before taking a deep breath and looking at mark again. “what did you do with the rings?”

”why do you assume it’s me!” mark answered defensively “I was never in charge of them.” Johnny paced back and forth hand on forehead overwhelmed. 

it was yukheis and jungwoo wedding, event of the century, the coming together of two amazing people and is going to be ruined because no one pays attention. in the midst of his growing stress jungwoo walks into the room.

”what’s wrong?”

”nothing!” Johnny answers with a nervous chuckles as he runs to jungwoo to lead him to a chair. jungwoo sits down eyebrows raised as he obviously didn’t believe that. 

“we don’t know where’s the rings are.” mark answers and Johnny gives him a death glare. 

“oh.” jungwoo replies and this is it johnny thinks. if jungwoo doesn’t kill him he knows for sure doyoung will. he ruined their wedding. soulmates. they didn’t deserve this. he should’ve never planned it. Johnny insisted that he didn’t but nooo never listen to Johnny he’s great at everything! yuta would’ve been great at this , kun as well it’s such a shame tha-

“theyre right over there.”

johnny turns his head and let’s out a little ‘oh’. they are right over there. the whole time. he just needs a nap.

the wedding goes by smooth and it was like it was called event of the century. Yukhei cried, a lot and jungwoo smiles the biggest smile in the world. their vows were emotional and sweet and the kiss is all you would expect it to be. 

eventually after the party and everyone left they made their way to the hotel and Yukhei picked jungwoo up and carried him in the room giggles escaping both their lips. Yukhei struggled to put the keycard in and once he did he threw jungwoo on the bed and made his sexist face. 

“Dork.” Jungwoo said as he threw a pillow at the younger and dived to the side for cover. this resulted in a pillow fight that had no winner as they flopped on the bed. 

“you know I love you so much” 

“I know” 

“I’m glad you found me” 

“I am too” 

\-  

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me FOREVER to finish this but I did! I hope you guys enjoyed :(( you can find me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/tenesthetic)


End file.
